


I don't feel so well

by B_Farewell



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alexithymia, Autism, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Farewell/pseuds/B_Farewell
Summary: Ниа, чувства и разлад между ними.





	I don't feel so well

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't feel so well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168187) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



> В данном фанфике Ниа аутист и алекситемик. Алекситемия характеризуется сложностью в определении и описании эмоций.  
> 

Когда он был совсем маленьким, до того, как он стал Ниа и когда ещё был Нейтом, ему дали табличку со словами и лицами. Лица — это эмоции; слова — соответствующие им названия. Это должно было помочь ему выражать свои чувства. 

Он мало что помнит о тех временах. Обрывки воспоминаний: мужчина и женщина, говорящие в машине, пока он сидит между ними; кто-то берёт его за руки, когда он расстраивается; большая головоломка, которую он решает раз за разом, собирая, а потом разбирая и начиная сначала: «Нейт, милый, не хочешь новую игрушку?» — мотание головой. 

Попав в дом Вамми, он не говорит неделями, пока не осознаёт, что это — просто ещё один вид головоломки. День, когда он открывает для себя это, становится днем, когда он начинает преуспевать. 

В какой-то момент ему дают ещё одну табличку. Она невероятно похожа на ту, что осталась позади. Теперь он уже знает, как всё это называется, все вариации грусти-злости-счастья-страха, их тонкие оттенки и переходы. Он знает слова; проблема в том, чтобы найти им применение. Каждый день, в тот первый год, его спрашивают, как он себя чувствует. Сначала он отвечает: «Не знаю». Затем он переходит на «хорошо». Ему кажется, что нет никакой разницы. 

Ниа знает слова. Алекситимия, аффективное уплощение, аутостимуляция, нарушение сенсорной интеграции. Ниа знает слова, собирает их, как детали головоломки; собирает их, будто они помогут ему понять себя. Не помогут. Он всегда понимал себя. Но слова позволяют ему думать о себе по-новому, а это полезно. Он и другие собирает, не такие официальные. Инфантильный. Робот. Механизм. Бесчувственный. Эти слова не кажутся ему точными, но он всё равно собирает их, ведь они дают лучшее понимание. Он не бесчувственный, иногда он чувствует слишком много, и тогда ему приходится отключаться. Иногда эмоции — как шторм, который нужно переждать. Такие он пытается скрывать. 

Когда-то, давным-давно, он бился головой, когда их было слишком много, когда всё было слишком-слишком… слишком громко, слишком быстро, слишком светло, слишком много людей — бился головой о стену в своей комнате, тихо, если мог. Когда ему семь, кто-то ловит его за этим и говорит, что это может вызвать повреждение мозга. После этого он прекращает; мозг — единственная сила Ниа. 

В тринадцать, когда он покидает дом Вамми, Ниа не нравятся: хрустящая еда, обувь, ярлыки, чувство голого пола под ногами. Ему нравятся: щёлканье сходящихся деталей головоломок, гремучий треск костяшек домино, когда они, падая, сбивают друг друга. Мелло. 

Мелло. Мелло сложный и непредсказуемый. Ниа находит, что его резкие перепады настроения трудно предсказать и ещё труднее с ними справиться. Но, что важно, он ещё один вид головоломки, который может быть интереснее всех, что он видел до этого. 

Мелло не любит Ниа. Он его презирает, наверное, потому что Ниа понимает книги и лучше решает тесты. Это просто факт. Тем не менее, Ниа, наверное, не стоило отвечать на истерику Мелло: «Что же мне делать, если я лучше тебя?» 

Бестактный. А ещё, очевидно, высокомерный. Ниа никогда не считал себя высокомерным, но после изучения вопроса, это кажется правдой. Он спокойно это принимает и однажды пытается исправить, составив список вещей, в которых Мелло лучше него: вся спортивная деятельность, уроки музыки (которые Ниа давно забросил, но Мелло продолжает с сущим упрямством), принятие решительных действий и зрительный контакт. 

Мелло говорит, чтобы он не относился к нему свысока и уходит играть в футбол. Ниа находит это очаровательным. 

И всё же, он не удивлён, когда Мелло отказывается с ним работать. Разочарован? Возможно. Он хотел бы работать с Мелло, но это не было бы эффективным: они бы слишком много спорили. И всё же… Ниа думает, что L подразумевал именно это — вместе. 

Но этого не будет. Он и это принимает спокойно, потому что больше делать нечего. Он занимает место L, потому что кто-то должен; потому что Кира не может победить; потому что L не может показаться мёртвым. 

Он крутит и крутит волосы на пальцах, и ставит на место ещё одну деталь головоломки и ещё одну часть ловушки. 

Всё — головоломка. 

Особенно Кира. 

Ниа всегда решает головоломки.


End file.
